Ordinary Day
by BeBe says hi
Summary: He said "Take my hand, Live while you can. Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand." Tobue


Disclaimer: I do not own Three Delivery or Ordinary Day {by Vannessa Carlton}

* * *

Sue moaned as her alarm clock went off. She slammed her fist on the snooze button so she could get five more minutes of sleep. Of course that didn't last five minutes considering the usual rackus from the kitchen came shortly after.

She lazily pulled her shirt over her head and put her capries on before slumping off into the kitchen. The terrifying arroma of Mr. Wu's cooking floated down the hallway. Sue noticed the new mirror Nana had bought yesterday and turned to look at it just in time to see her face litterally turn five shades of green.

Instead of breakfast, she walked right outside.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by._

Outside she found Tobey sitting on the steps. Head down looking at his knees. Sue sat next to him. She put her head down, trying to look at his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Your never up for at least another half hour."

Tobey brought his head up and smiled at the girl sitting beside him. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking. Couldn't sleep so decided to come out and watch the sunrise."

As if on cue, gold flooded the black and white haired boy's face. Sue felt her cheeks heat up as she realized how cute he looked like that. She moved her head to look at the rising sun so Tobey wouldn't see her blush. But snuck a peak out of the corner of her eye and saw him turn his head to look at the sunrise as well.

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky._

Sue was too busy starring at the golden sky to notice that Sid had came out and her brother and best friend were getting ready to go to school. She was brought back to her senses when Tobey called out her name. She looked up and saw him, with his helmet on. His hand was extended toward her for her to take it.

_TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD_

Tobey had finished doing yet another dangerous and pointless trick. him and Sid had been doing those the whole day. Every so often Tobey would ask Sue why she didn't do any and she would reply "It's pointless. Why would I want to do anything like that?" and then he'd mutter under his breath something like "Have some fun every once in a while would ya?" Truthfully she really wanted to do it but she was supposed to be the responsible one here.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand_

Sue sniffed as she starred down at her science test. Science wasn't really her strong suit, but she had never gotten a D before. She felt Tobey sit down beside her, he put his hand around her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But, one D. Big deal. It's not the end of the world. Now, if Kong Li defeats us, then I'd be worried." Sue smiled weakly and looked up at her best friend. She could see a faint reflection of herself in his eyes before he pulled her into a tight hug.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear thsoe words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time_

Tobey stood up and extended his arm for her to take, which she gladly did. He wiped away a lone tear that rolled down her cheek before leading her to their bikes.

Sid had left about a half hour ago considering the teacher had given him extra homework for passing a note in class.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand_

"Hey Sue?" Tobey asked as they rode home. "Could I show you something?" Sue nodded and followed Tobey in the opposite direction of Wu's Garden.

Aftere about twenty minutes of riding, they came to a part of the docks that were sepperated by giant rocks, seccluded from everything else. Sue sat and starred up at the sky.

"It's... beautiful." she whispered. Sue had never known that the stars could look so gorgous when they weren't blocked by the city lights. Tobey sat next to her and looked up at the sky too.

She doesn't really know when she fell asleep all she remembered was Tobey laying her softly on her bed, breathless, signaling that she had ridden her bike home.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see_

Sue woke up, head hurting. She put her hand up to it, to stop the spinning. 'Was it just a dream?' she asked herself as she pulled the blankets off. 'It seemed so real.'

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real._

Sue looked towards the door to see Tobey there standing there with giant grin on his face. He extended his hand to her. Sue smiled softly and willingly took his hand.

_But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand_

Tobey led her to the back porch where the smell of Mr. Wu's cooking couoldn't reach them. Sue looked up into her best friend's eys and he starred back down at her before they both turned their head turns the sunrise.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by._

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

* * *

I know it's appy, but I love this song and I just and to write a fic about it. Sorry if anyone OOC, I just finished this at 3:12 in the morning so I'm tired. Please review!!!


End file.
